warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Petalkit (K) ~ CBA epic fail with trying to match the shading tint ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't think it's required to match but for what it's worth the base layer is #303d4a and the secondary layer is #464646. She should also has a paler underbelly and markings around her eyes. Also can you round the shading on the chest some. It looks a bit rectangular at the moment.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:53, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Kinda hard to show underbelly, because the blank doesn't show much so it looks a but weird with what I tried to do. It shold go onto the chest too (which I consider part of the underbelly although technically it isnt. Just for future reference). I can give you a screenshot of the StarClan version for a placement reference if you'd like. Also define the earpink some.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:25, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I've taken the shading off of her ref sheet, so you can see her belly fur and face markings without hthe shading obstructing it: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Petalkit-of-ThunderClan-Faded-Boundaries-525713080 Jayie Just you wait~ 01:02, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks^^ That helped a bunch Define the earpink and facial markings more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:19, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Dunno what I can do for the earpink, seeing as I'm already matching the ref sheet I've asked about it before. You're allowed to mess with it if it's hard to see which it almost always is on the smaller blanks. Try #9f7e7e. That's what I used for the StarClan image.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Maybe a little more shading along the lower back/rump? Jayie Just you wait~ 20:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Perhaps add a bit of shading to the bottom of the ears. If the light's coming from the top there'd probably be some along the lower edge.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:06, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Smooth the chest shading a bit more? Or maybe curve it a bit more on our left side.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:17, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yewpaw (A) ~ For Approval Its... Decent. 03:27, January 21, 2017 (UTC) It's more than decent especially for your first go. The pattern doesn't quite seem to match though and looking at the light source you seem to be using there should be some more light on the chest/belly area.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:45, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think Yewpaw's going to end up having thicker fur when I get to her apprentice ref sheet, so the long-hair blank should work best. I'm also not quite sure on which direction the light is coming from for this image - if it's from the left, I think the belly and right front leg shouldn't be in quite so much shadow. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Redone '''13:40, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Maybe smooth out the chest white some, and define the shading on the --> front leg Her muzzle is supposed to be white, her two colors of belly fur color should stretch across the whole belly to the chest, and there should be belly fur color on the lighter markings on the face. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:57, January 21, 2017 (UTC) '''Redone 20:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Gorsetail(E) ~ For Approval